Final Fantasy VIII concept art
The following is a gallery of concept art for Final Fantasy VIII. __TOC__ Logo 8a-logo ff8 art.jpg|Logo Concept Art by Yoshitaka Amano. Squall Rinoa bw1.jpg|Logo Concept Art by Yoshitaka Amano. Squall Rinoa bw1b.jpg|Logo Concept Art by Yoshitaka Amano. Squall rinoa bw2.jpg|Logo Concept Art by Yoshitaka Amano. Squall Rinoa bw2b.jpg|Logo Concept Art by Yoshitaka Amano. Squall Rinoa bw3.jpg|Logo Concept Art by Yoshitaka Amano. Squall Rinoa bw4.jpg|Logo Concept Art by Yoshitaka Amano. Squall Rinoa bw4b.jpg|Logo Concept Art by Yoshitaka Amano. 8a-squall leonhart rinoa heartilly.jpg|Logo Concept Art by Yoshitaka Amano. Squall Rinoa bw5.jpg|Logo Concept Art by Yoshitaka Amano. Unpublished Sketch Logo.jpg|Logo Concept Art by Yoshitaka Amano. Characters Playable characters Ff8-squall.jpg|Squall Leonhart. Squall Sketch.jpg|Squall Leonhart. Squall FFVIII Art.jpg|Squall Leonhart. Squall FFVIII Early Art.jpg|Squall Leonhart. FFVIII Promo Art 9.jpg|Squall Leonhart. Ff8-quistis.jpg|Quistis Trepe. Quistis FFVIII Art.jpg|Quistis Trepe. Ff8-zell.jpg|Zell Dincht. Zell FFVIII Art.jpg|Zell Dincht. Ff8-selphie.jpg|Selphie Tilmitt. Selphie FFVIII Art.jpg|Selphie Tilmitt. Ff8-rinoa.jpg|Rinoa Heartilly. Rinoa Sketch.jpg|Rinoa Heartilly. 8b-rinoa heartilly v2.jpg|Rinoa Heartilly (colored). Rinoa FFVIII Art 1.jpg|Rinoa Heartilly. Rinoa FFVIII Art 2.jpg|Rinoa Heartilly (alternate outfit). FFVIII Promo Art 7.jpg|Rinoa Heartilly. FFVIII Promo Art 8 Sketch.jpg|Rinoa Heartilly. Ff8-irvine.jpg|Irvine Kinneas. Irvine FFVIII Early Design.jpg|Irvine Kinneas. Irvine FFVIII Art.jpg|Irvine Kinneas. Ff8-laguna.jpg|Laguna Loire. Kiros2.jpg|Kiros Seagill. Kiros FFVIII Art.jpg|Kiros Seagill. Ward.jpg|Ward Zabac. Ward FFVIII Art.jpg|ward Zabac. Ff8-seifer.jpg|Seifer Almasy. Seifer FFVIII Art.jpg|Seifer Almasy. FFVIII Promo Art 11.jpg|Seifer Almasy. Edea Chocobo visor.jpg|Edea Kramer. Ff8-edea.jpg|Edea Kramer (colored). Edea FFVIII Art.jpg|Sorceress Edea. Edea Matron FFVIII Art.jpg|Matron Edea. FFVIII-SquallRinoa artwork.jpg|Squall and Rinoa. FFVIII Promo Art 6.jpg|Squall and Rinoa. Squall and Rinoa.jpg|Squall and Rinoa. VIII Girls.jpg|Rinoa, Quistis and Selphie. FFVIII Laguna Promo Sketch.jpg|Laguna, Kiros and Ward. Other characters Adel Sealed FFVIII Art.jpg|Adel. Adel FFVIII Sketch.jpg|Adel. Caraway FFVIII Art.jpg|General Caraway. Cid (Final Fantasy VIII).jpg|Cid Kramer. Cid FFVIII Art.jpg|Cid Kramer. Ellone FFVIII Art.jpg|Ellone. Fujin FFVIII Art.jpg|Fujin. Raijin FFVIII Art.jpg|Raijin. Fuujin and Raijin Artwork.jpg|Fujin and Raijin. Fujinrajin.jpg|Fujin and Raijin (colored). Julia FFVIII Art.jpg|Julia Heartilly. Martine FFVIII Art.jpg|Master Martine. NORG FFVIII Art.jpg|NORG. Odine FFVIII Art.jpg|Dr. Odine. Raine FFVIII Art.jpg|Raine. Ultimecia FFVIII Art.jpg|Ultimecia. 8b-dollet soldier.jpg|Dollet Soldier. Garden Staff FFVIII Art.jpg|Garden Faculty. 8b-dancer.jpg|Parade Dancer. Parade Dancer Male FFVIII Art.jpg|Parade Dancer. Shumi FFVIII Art.jpg|Shumi. Uniforms Balamb Uniform.png|Balamb Garden cadet. Balamb Garden Uniform Sketch.jpg|Balamb Garden cadet. SeeD Uniform Sketch.jpg|SeeD. White seed uniform.jpg|White SeeD. Galbadia Uniform.jpg|Galbadia Garden. Trabia Uniform.jpg|Trabia Garden. Galbadia Soldier Artwork.jpg|Galbadian Soldier (regular). Elite Soldier FFVIII Sketch.jpg|Galbadian Soldier (elite). Esthar Soldier FFVIII Sketch.jpg|Esthar Soldier. Lunar Base Spacesuit FFVIII Art.jpg|Lunar Base Space Suit. Locations Maps World Map FFVIII Concept Art.jpg|World Map. FFVIII world conceptual.jpg|World Map. FF8 zones-english.jpg|World Map Areas. Places Balamb Garden concept.jpg|Balamb Garden. Ff8-garden-concepts.gif|Balamb Garden. Balamb Garden FFVIII Art.jpg|Balamb Garden. Balamb Garden FFVIII Artwork 3.jpg|Balamb Garden. Balamb Garden Ring FFVIII Art.jpg|Balamb Garden Ring. Balamb-Garden-Driveway.png|Balamb Garden Driveway. Balamb Garden Entrance Statue FFVIII Art.jpg|Balamb Garden Entrance Statue. Balamb Garden Card Reader FFVIII Art.jpg|Balamb Garden Gates. Ff8-garden-library1.jpg|Balamb Garden Library. Ff8-garden-library2.jpg|Balamb Garden Library. Balamb Garden FFVII Art 2.jpg|Balamb Garden Training Center Secret Area. Balamb-Garden-elevator-artwork.jpg|Balamb Garden Elevator. Chocobo Forest FF8 Art 1.jpg|Chocobo Forest "Beginner's Forest". Chocobo Forest FF8 Art 4.jpg|Chocobo Forest "The Basics Forest". Chocobo Forest FF8 Art 3.jpg|Chocobo Forest "The Roaming Forest". Chocobo Forest FF8 Art 5.jpg|Chocobo Forest "The Enclosed Forest". Chocobo Forest FF8 Art 6.jpg|Chocobo Forest "The Forest of Solitude". Chocobo Forest FF8 Art 2.jpg|Chocobo Sanctuary. 8b-prison 1.jpg|D-District Prison. 8b-prison 2.jpg|D-District Prison. 8b-prison.jpg|D-District Prison. D District Prison Floor 15 FFVIII Art.jpg|D-District Prison Floor 15. D District Prison Train Station FFVIII Art.jpg|Dingo Desert Train Station. Train Station FF8 Art 2.jpg|Dingo Desert Train Station. 8b-railroad.jpg|Dingo Desert Train Station (colored). Train Station FF8 Art 1.jpg|Dingo Desert Train Station. Deep Sea Research Center FF8 Art.jpg|Deep Sea Research Center. 8b-deep see research center.jpg|Deep Sea Research Center (colored). Deep Sea Research Center FFVIII Art 1.jpg|Deep Sea Research Center. Deep Sea Research Center FFVIII Art 2.jpg|Deep Sea Research Center. Deep Sea Research Center FFVIII Art 3.jpg|Deep Sea Research Center. Ff8-deling-city.jpg|Deling City. Ff8-galbadia-station.jpg|Deling City Station. Deling City Presidential Residence FFVIII Art.jpg|Deling City Presidential Residence. Ff8-carousel-clock.gif|Deling City Carousel Clock. Ff8-deling-city-gates.gif|Deling City Archway. 8b-char.jpg|Deling City Float. DolletArt.jpg|Dollet. Edea's Orphanage FF8 Art 2.jpg|Edea's Orphanage Aviary. Edea's Orphanage FF8 Art 4.jpg|Edea's Orphanage Edea's Room. Edea's Orphanage FF8 Art 6.jpg|Edea's Orphanage Store Room. Edea's Orphanage FF8 Art 3.jpg|Edea's Orphanage Backyard. Edea's Orphanage FF8 Art 5.jpg|Edea's Orphanage Behind the Orphanage. 8b-orphanage.jpg|Edea's Orphanage Beach. Esthar FF8 Art 2.jpg|Esthar City. Esthar FF8 Art 3.jpg|Esthar City Buildings. Esthar Presidential Residence FFVIII Art 1.jpg|Esthar Presidential Palace. Esthar Presidential Residence FFVIII Art 2.jpg|Esthar Presidential Palace. Esthar Presidential Palace FF8 Art.jpg|Esthar Presidential Palace. Esthar Dr. Odine's Lab FFVIII Art.jpg|Esthar Dr. Odine's Lab. Esthar Lab FFVIII Art.jpg|Esthar Dr. Odine's Lab. Esthar FFVIII Unused Map.jpg|Esthar (unused area). Fire Cavern FFVIII Art 1.jpg|Fire Cavern. Fire Cavern FFVIII Art 2.jpg|Fire Cavern. Forest Owls Train Interior FFVIII Art.jpg|Forest Owls' Base. 8b-galbadia garden.jpg|Galbadia Garden. Galbadia-Garden-Artwork.jpg|Galbadia Garden. FFVIII-Galbadia-Garden-Entrance-Artwork.jpg|Galbadia Garden Entrance. Galbadia garden artwork.png|Galbadia Garden Entrance. FFVIII-Galbadia-Garden-entrance2.gif|Galbadia Garden Entrance. Ff8-galbadia-garden-entrance2.gif|Galbadia Garden Entrance. 8b-galbadia garden 3.jpg|Galbadia Garden Lobby. Galbadia Garden Hall FF8 Art 1.jpg|Galbadia Garden Hall. Galbadia Garden Hall FF8 Art 2.jpg|Galbadia Garden Hall. Galbadia Garden Room FF8 Art.jpg|Galbadia Garden Room. Galbadia Garden Classroom FF8 Art 1.jpg|Galbadia Garden Classroom. Galbadia Garden Classroom FF8 Art 2.jpg|Galbadia Garden Classroom. Galbadia Garden Classroom FF8 Art 3.jpg|Galbadia Garden Classroom. 8b-galbadia garden 4.jpg|Galbadia Garden Dorm Room. Galbadia Garden Gym FF8 Art.jpg|Galbadia Garden Ice Rink. Galbadia Garden Locker Room FF8 Art.jpg|Galbadia Garden Locker Room. G-Garden-amphitheater-artwork.jpg|Galbadia Garden Amphitheater. Lunar Base FF8 Art 4.jpg|Lunar Base Hallway. Lunar Base FF8 Art 5.jpg|Lunar Base Hallway. Lunar Base FF8 Art 3.jpg|Lunar Base Junction. Lunar Base FF8 Art 2.jpg|Lunar Base Ellone's Room. Adel's Tomb FFVIII Art.jpg|Lunar Base Adel's Tomb. 8b-space station.jpg|Lunar Base Escape Pod. 8b-lunar gate 2.jpg|Lunar Gate. 8b-lunar gate.jpg|Lunar Gate. Lunar Gate Exterior FFVIII Art.jpg|Lunar Gate (colored). 8b-lunar gate 1.jpg|Lunar Base Interior. 8b-lunar gate 3.jpg|Lunar Base Interior (colored). Lunar Gate Interior FFVIII Art.jpg|Lunar Gate Interior (final colors). Lunar Gate FF8 Art 4.jpg|Lunar Gate Launch Bay. Lunar Gate FF8 Art 4 Color.jpg|Lunar Gate Launch Bay (colored). Lunar Gate Capsule Launch Bay FFVIII Art.jpg|Lunar Gate Launch Bay (final colors). Lunar Gate FF8 Art 3.jpg|Lunar Gate Boarding Room. 8b-lunar gate 7.jpg|Lunar Gate Boarding Room (colored). Lunar Gate FF8 Art 2.jpg|Lunar Gate Control Room. 8b-lunar gate 5.jpg|Lunar Gate Control Room (colored). Lunatic Pandora Front FFVIII Art.jpg|Lunatic Pandora. Lunatic Pandora Full View FFVIII Art.jpg|Lunatic Pandora. Lunatic Pandora Crystal Pillar FFVIII Art.jpg|Lunatic Pandora Crystal Pillar. Lunatic Pandora Lab FF8 Art 2.jpg|Lunatic Pandora Laboratory. Lunatic-Pandora-Laboratory-FFVIII-Artwork.jpg|Lunatic Pandora Laboratory (colored). Lunatic Pandora Lab FF8 Art 3.jpg|Lunatic Pandora Laboratory Control Room. Lunatic-Pandora-Laboratory-FFVIII-Art.jpg|Lunatic Pandora Laboratory Control Room (colored) Lunatic Pandora Lab FF8 Art 4.jpg|Lunatic Pandora Laboratory Elevator. Galbadia Missile Base FFVIII Art 3.jpg|Missile Base Gate. Galbadia Missile Base FFVIII Art 2.jpg|Missile Base Entrance. Galbadia Missile Base FFVIII Art 1.jpg|Missile Base Control Room. Shumi Village FF8 Art 1.jpg|Shumi Village Elder's House. Shumi Village FF8 Art 2.jpg|Shumi Village Workshop. Tears Point Statue FFVIII Art.jpg|Tears' Point Statue. Timber Hotel FFVIII Art.jpg|Timber Hotel. Timber Maniacs Office FFVIII Art.jpg|Timber Maniacs Office. Timber Pub FFVIII Art.jpg|Timber Aurora Pub. Trabia Garden FF8 Art 3.jpg|Trabia Garden Wall. Trabia Garden FF8 Art 2.jpg|Trabia Garden Entrance. Trabia Garden FF8 Art 5.jpg|Trabia Garden Courtyard. 8b-trabia.jpg|Trabia Garden Stage. Trabia Garden FF8 Art 4.jpg|Trabia Garden Cemetery. 8b-wagon inside 1.jpg|Train Hallways. SeeD-Cabin-artwork.jpg|Train SeeD Cabin. Timber Train President's Cabin FFVIII Art.jpg|Train Presidential Cabin. Tomb of the Unknown King FFVIII Art 1.jpg|Tomb of the Unknown King Waterwheel. Tomb of the Unknown King FFVIII Art 2.jpg|Tomb of the Unknown King Coffin. Winhill FF8 Art 5.jpg|Winhill Town Square. Winhill FF8 Art 4.jpg|Winhill Ellone's Parents' House. Winhill FF8 Art 6.jpg|Winhill From Above. Winhill FF8 Art 2.jpg|Winhill Crossroads. Winhill FF8 Art 3.jpg|Winhill Chocobo Crossing. 8b-winhill.jpg|Winhill Main Street. Winhill Hotel FFVIII Art.jpg|Winhill Hotel. Raine's Grave FFVIII Art.jpg|Winhill Grave. Flags and emblems Flag of Balamb.png|Balamb. Centra emblem.jpg|Centra. Flag of Dollet.png|Dollet. Flag of Esthar.png|Esthar. Flag of Fishermans Horizon.png|Fishermans Horizon. Flag of Galbadia.png|Galbadia. Seed-balamb.jpg|Balamb Garden. Seed-galbadia.jpg|Galbadia Garden. Seed-trabia.jpg|Trabia Garden. Flag of Timber.png|Timber. Battle Enemies Ff8-abyss-worm.gif|Abyss Worm. Abyss Worm FFVIII Clay Model.jpg|Abyss Worm (clay model). Abyss Worm FFVIII Color Art.jpg|Abyss Worm (colored). Ff8-anacondaur.gif|Anacondaur. Anacondaur FFVIII Color Art.jpg|Anacondaur (colored). Ff8-armadodo.gif|Armadodo. Bite Bug FFVIII Sketch.jpg|Bite Bug. Bite Bug FFVIII Color Art.jpg|Bite Bug (colored). Ff8-blood-soul.gif|Blood Soul. Ff8-blue-dragon.gif|Blue Dragon. Blue Dragon FFVIII Color Art.jpg|Blue Dragon (colored). Buel FFVIII Color Art.jpg|Buel. Cactuar FFVIII Color Art.jpg|Cactuar. Ff8-caterchipillar.gif|Caterchipillar. Caterchipillar FFVIII Color Art.jpg|Caterchipillar (colored). Ff8-cockatrice.gif|Cockatrice. Cockatrice FFVIII Color Art.jpg|Cockatrice (colored). Death Claw FFVIII Sketch.jpg|Death Claw. Ff8-fastitocalon.gif|Fastitocalon. Fastitocalon FFVIII Color Art.jpg|Fastitocalon (colored). Ff8-forbidden.gif|Forbidden. Forbidden FFVIII Color Art.jpg|Forbidden (colored). Gayla FFVIII Sketch.jpg|Gayla. Gayla FFVIII Color Art.jpg|Gayla. Grand Mantis FFVIII Sketch.jpg|Grand Mantis. Grand Mantis FFVIII Color Art.jpg|Grand Mantis (colored). Ff8-grat.gif|Grat. Grat FFVIII Color Art.jpg|Grat (colored). Grendel FFVIII Sketch.jpg|Grendel. Ff8-imp.gif|Imp. Imp FFVIII Color Art.jpg|Imp (colored). Iron Giant FFVIII Color Art.jpg|Iron Giant. Jelleye FFVIII Sketch.jpg|Jelleye. Jelleye FFVIII Color Art.jpg|Jelleye (colored). Mesmerize FFVIII Sketch.jpg|Mesmerize. Ochu FFVIII Sketch.jpg|Ochu. Ochu FFVIII Color Art.jpg|Ochu (colored). Red Bat FFVIII Sketch.jpg|Red Bat. Red Bat FFVIII Color Art.jpg|Red Bat (colored). Ruby Dragon FFVIII Color Art.jpg|Ruby Dragon. Slapper FFVIII Sketch.jpg|Slapper. Ff8-snow-lion.gif|Snow Lion. Snow Lion FFVIII Color Art.jpg|Snow Lion (colored). Ff8-t-rexaur.gif|T-Rexaur. T-Rexaur FFVIII Color Art.jpg|T-Rexaur (colored). Ff8-thrustaevis.gif|Thrustaevis. Thrustaevis FFVIII Color Art.jpg|Thrustaevis (colored). Bosses Ff8-x-atm092.gif|X-ATM092. Elvoret FFVIII Sketch.jpg|Elvoret. FFVIII-Elvoret artwork.jpg|Elvoret (colored). Raldo FFVIII Sketch.jpg|Raldo. Iguion FFVIII Color Art.jpg|Iguion. Oilboyle FFVIII Color Art.png|Oilboyle. Abadon FFVIII Color Art.jpg|Abadon. Abadon FFVIII Sketch.jpg|Abadon. Propagator FFVIII Color Art.jpg|Propagator. Sorceress 1 FFVIII Sketch .jpg|Sorceress. Sorceress 2 FFVIII Sketch.jpg|Sorceress. Sorceress 3 FFVIII Sketch.jpg|Sorceress. Trauma and Droma FFVIII Sketch.jpg|Trauma and Droma. Trauma FFVIII Color Art.jpg|Trauma (colored). Droma FFVIII Color Art.jpg|Droma (colored). Tri-Point FFVIII Sketch.jpg|Tri-Point. Krysta FFVIII Color Art.png|Krysta. Griever FFVIII Sketch.jpg|Griever. Griever-Ultimecia FFVIII Sketch.jpg|Griever-Ultimecia. Ultimecia Final FFVIII Color Art.jpg|Ultimecia. UFO FFVIII Color Art.jpg|UFO. Ultima Weapon FFVIII Sketch.jpg|Ultima Weapon. Guardian Forces Quezacotl FFVIII Portrait Art.jpg|Quezacotl Artwork Portrait. Quezacotl FFVIII Sketch.jpg|Quezacotl. Quezacotl FFVIII Art.png|Quezacotl (colored). Shiva FFVIII Sketch.jpg|Shiva. Ifrit FFVIII Sketch.jpg|Ifrit. Ffviii-ifrit.jpg|Ifrit (colored). 8b-siren.jpg|Siren. Siren FFVIII Art 2.png|Siren (alternate version). Brothers FFVIII Art.png|Brothers (Sacred). Diablos FFVIII Art.png|Diablos. Carbuncle FFVIII Portrait Art.jpg|Carbuncle Portrait Artwork. Carbuncle FFVIII Art.png|Carbuncle. Leviathan FFVIII Sketch.jpg|Leviathan. Ffviii-leviathan.jpg|Leviathan (colored). Storyboard leviathan.jpg|Leviathan's Tsunami. Pandemona FFVIII Art.png|Pandemona. Cerberus FFVIII Portrait Art.jpg|Cerberus Portrait Artwork. Alexander FFVIII Portrait Art.jpg|Alexander Portrait Artwork. Alexander artwork.jpg|Alexander. Doomtrain FFVIII Portrait Art.jpg|Doomtrain Portrait Artwork. Doomtrain FFVIII Sketch.jpg|Doomtrain. Doomtrain FFVIII Art.png|Doomtrain. Alexander FFVIII Alternate Art.jpg|Alexander (alternate version). Bahamut FFVIII Portrait.jpg|Bahamut Portrait Artwork. 8b-bahamut.jpg|Bahamut. Storyboard bahamut.jpg|Bahamut's Mega Flare. Eden FFVIII Art.png|Eden. Odin FFVIII Art.jpg|Odin. Gilgamesh FFVIII Sketch.jpg|Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh Swords FFVIII Art.jpg|Gilgamesh's swords. MiniMog FFVIII Sketch.jpg|MiniMog. MiniMog FFVIII Alt Sketch.jpg|MiniMog (alternate version). Limit Breaks Squall Fated Circle FFVIII Storyboard.jpg|Squall's Fated Circle. Zell's-duel-storyboard.jpg|Zell's Duel. Creatures Angelo Sketch.jpg|Angelo. Angelo.png|Angelo (colored). Chocobo FFVIII Art.jpg|Chocobo. Baby chocobo.jpg|Chicobo. Moomba-artwork.png|Moomba. Grim Reaper FFVIII Art.jpg|Grim Reaper. PuPu FFVIII Color Art.jpg|PuPu. Vehicles SeeD Personal Carrier.jpg|SeeD Personal Carrier. Ff8-timber-food-truck.jpg|Timber Food Truck. Ff8-timber-monorail.jpg|Timber Monorail. Ff8train3.jpg|Timber Train. Ff8-timber-train3.jpg|Timber Locomotive. Ff8-timber-train4.jpg|Timber Train Car. FFVIII-Train.jpg|Forest Owls' Train. FFVIII-GalbadiaTrain concept.jpg|Galbadia Train. FFVIII-GalbadiaVehicle.jpg|Galbadia Armored Vehicle. Galbadia Prison APC.jpg|D-District Prison APC. Ragnarokairship.jpg|Ragnarok. Ragnarok FFVIII Front.jpg|Ragnarok. Ragnarok FFVIII Back.jpg|Ragnarok. Storyboards and events FFVIII Opening FMV Storyboard.jpg|Opening. Rinoa Entrance FMV Storyboard.jpg|Rinoa's intro. Parade FMV FFVIII Storyboard.jpg|Parade. Lunar Cry FFVIII Art.jpg|Lunar Cry. Ending FFVIIIStoryboard.jpg|Ending. FFVIII Ending Storyboard 2.jpg|Ending. FFVIII Ending Storyboard 3.jpg|Ending. Miscellaneous Griever Gunblade FFVIII Art.jpg|Griever gunblade art. Griever Ring FFVIII Art.jpg|Griever ring concept art. Galbadia Bears.jpg|Galbadia Bears Logo. Ending Title FFVIII Art.jpg|Ending title. Yoshitaka Amano artworks Unpublished Sketch Gunblades.jpg|Revolver. Unpublished Sketch Attack.jpg|Sketch of "Attack". AmanoSquall1.jpg|"Attack". Ff8 amano14.jpg|"Cold Blade". Fanatical feast.jpg|"Fanatical Feast". Ff8 amano12.jpg|"Fighting Spirit". Unpublished Sketch Moon and Cat.jpg|Sketch of "Moon and Cat". Amanolaguna.jpg|"Moon and Cat". Unpublished Sketch The Party.jpg|Sketch of "The Party". Amano Cast FFVIII.jpg|"The Party". Unpublished Sketch Rising.jpg|Sketch of "Rising". AmanoSeifer1.jpg|"Rising". Unpublished Sketch Rondo of Spring.jpg|Sketch of "Rondo of Spring". AmanoSquallRinoa.jpg|"Rondo of Spring". Unpublished Sketch Serenade.jpg|Sketch of "Serenade". FFVIII-AmanoSquallSelphie.jpg|"Serenade". Unpublished Sketch Singing Wings.jpg|Sketch of "Singing Wings". AmanoRinoa.jpg|"Singing Wings". Ff8 amano13.jpg|"A Worthy Rival 1" Ff8 amano11.jpg|"A Worthy Rival 2" Category:Final Fantasy VIII Category:Final Fantasy VIII artwork